


Sleepy Dreamer

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Corny, Established Relationship, F/M, Fact of life, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Imagine your OTP, Request Meme, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sleep, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, amy is a huge nerd, amy is a nerd, otp, sugar sweet, super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt request: who in your OTP falls asleep while reading a book and who takes the book away, marks the page, puts on a warm cozy blanket over the sleeping one and lovingly places a featherly kiss on their forehead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sappy it's painful, so fair warning.

When Jake woke up a little past midnight and Amy wasn’t beside him, he knew exactly where she’d be.

Amy was one of the kids who got in trouble at school for reading a novel when she was supposed to be focusing on classwork and the lesson at hand. She was one of the kids who stayed up hours past her bedtime reading with a flashlight under her blanket so her parents wouldn’t see the light from under her door in the middle of the night.

And she was still that little kid who wouldn’t put a book down until _she_ was satisfied with the amount of it she had read in one sitting. Sleep be damned.

Instead of Amy Santiago reading with a flashlight when she had school tomorrow, she was now Amy Santiago reading in the living room so she wouldn’t wake up Jake Peralta when they _both_ had work tomorrow. No matter how many times Jake told her that the words would still be in the same place and same order come morning time, and that sleep was good for her bones, it never made a difference.

It wasn’t every book, of course. She did have some self control. But she got wrapped up in one on a pretty regular basis, staying up as long as she could despite being an adult with responsibilities. Making sure Amy could function at work the next day was one of Jake’s responsibilities, so he tried to save her from her adorable and very nerdy habits. He’d had his fair share of making coffee runs throughout the day to keep her from nodding off when she only got two hours of sleep the night before because she was _reading._

* * *

When he rolled out of bed to check on her she was already fast asleep and clearly had been for some time. Of course this was one of the nights that she dozed off without removing her glasses and the book still folded awkwardly on her chest. She really was lucky that she never moved around much in her sleep, or else she would have surely broken at least _one_ pair of glasses by that point in her life.

He couldn’t help but think she looked like sleeping beauty every time he saw her like this. Obviously not the Disney animation version, and really not any specific version he’d ever seen in any movie that came to mind. She just looked like the type of girl you’d call sleeping beauty. Apt description and all that.

With her hair all glossy and spilling in a mess around her head and over the pillow, dark chocolate tendrils pointlessly interwoven in sleep but not tangled, she looked like a fairy tale.

The best kind, though. The real kind.

The kind where she actually existed and loved him back.

With her glasses all crooked sleeping on the couch, Amy Santiago was a modern day fairy tale girl.

Of course he’d probably never say it out loud cause just thinking that made him cringe at how disgustingly cheesy it was, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true.

Doing his best to shake the sappiness from his thoughts he carefully removed her glasses that were tilted halfway on her forehead and picked up the book to save her place with her favorite bookmark before setting it down on the coffee table.

Jake grabbed the quilt that was kept in the closet almost exclusively for situations like these and laid it over her as gently as possible, afraid for a moment he had woken her when she stirred slightly, but all she ended up doing was snuggling into it with the softest, barely-there smile on her lips.

He probably should have left then instead of chancing accidentally waking her up, but he couldn’t resist placing a kiss on her forehead. Sweeping the hair out of her peaceful sleeping face and stroking her temple with his thumb as he pressed his lips to her skin in a whisper of a kiss, he didn’t have a chance of resisting. Luckily he didn’t have to try.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I'm kinda open for Peraltiago requests on tumblr. Fluff or smut, either or. Hit me up.  
> disruptedvice.tumblr.com


End file.
